


Thinking along the same lines

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Family, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Alec decides to make himself the best birthday gift in his life, yet he's not the only one who has that idea in mind...





	Thinking along the same lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here is another fic of mine filled with Malec fluff and family bonding!   
> Enjoy and comment! ;))))

When his siblings and boyfriend said that they wanted to have a family night in Hunter’s Moon on his birthday, Alec should’ve known better than believing that there will be only family members and small circle of friends. Entering the bar with the cheers of ‘Surprise!!!’ sounding from all around and the place bursting with people, Alec understood that you never underestimate Magnus’s and Isabel’s skills of planning parties. The whole NY Institute along with the bunch of NY Downworlders and several friends from Idris were smiling and cheering and congratulating him, making the Head of NY Institute blush like a tomato.

Most part of the evening, Alec walked around, greeting and talking to people.  After drinks were served and most toasts were said, Alec decided it was time to do something he was planning to do today. Yes it was not small family gathering, well it was family celebration of sorts, but definitely not small. Nevertheless, Alec made his way to take the microphone from Simon, who was performing this evening. As the crowd quieted down, he started after breathing in deeply

   -Hi everyone! Ummm… Thanks for coming here today…. – The Head of the NY Institute blushed a little, there were too many people looking at him - It was supposed to be a quiet evening, but… I guess, Magnus knows best how to throw a birthday party, and Izzy has a lot to do with it as well. – He looked at his boyfriend and then his little sister, love and affection shining in hazel eyes - I’ll tell you guys, those two as partners in crime are truly terrifying! – everybody laughed at that, Isabel beaming shamelessly at him, whereas Magnus’s eyes sparkled with mischief, winking at young man, who continued his speech

 – Yeah, I don’t know what I would do without my family, they are the most precious gift to me and that reminds me… There is something that I would like to gift to myself, sounds selfish, I know, but I couldn’t resist! – he said, smiling nervously, his family and friends whistling and cackling. After a deep breath and a quick prayer to Raziel, Alec spoke

   -As I said, family means everything to me and family is not determined by blood, no, it includes people that make you wake up every day and smile, knowing that they are there for you and are at your side no matter what… Mine includes Nephilim family and friends, as well as Downworlders. Izzy, Jace, Max, Mom, Dad, Magnus, Clary, friends from NYI along with Luke and Simon, Maia and Raphael, Catarina and Madzie… I consider all of you as my family… however, in one case, I want it to be more official, more solid… You all know I’m not good with words, and it took me quite a while to prepare what I want, need, to say… So here goes nothing! - with that, hazel eyes found earth-brown orbs, seeing Magnus’s eyes widen a fraction

   - You gave me purpose to fight for what’s right and just. You turned my world upside down, barging in in all your sparkling glory, your caring heart and pure soul… It felt like I could breathe for the first time in eternity, when you entered my life and colored the dull grey days with bright glittery colors and emotions. I’ve never thought I could have what I wanted, until you showed me what it is, to follow my heart no matter what, and that is exactly what I am doing right this moment – Alec walked towards his astounded boyfriend

   -Magnus, you are my life, my heart, my soul… I love you so much that I cannot even describe the feeling and… I cannot bear another day without being tied to you in every way possible, so… - slowly lowering on one knee right in front of the High Warlock and looking into bottomless brown eyes, Alec said - I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ask you, Magnus Bane, to make me an honor to care for you, to cherish you and to protect you as my family, in the face of my beloved husband… Will you marry me?

The whole room fell silent, as he offered the Lightwood family ring to the awestruck man, holding their breaths and waiting for Magnus to speak. Magnus himself was staring at Alec for several long moments, eyes glistening with tears, before breathing out

-Alexander… I… - first time since the day Alec met Magnus, the older man was in the loss of words, emotions rushing through his features with the lightning speed: surprise, awe, disbelief, hope, joy, love, affection… and countless more. Eventually, he settled on content, amusement dancing in his eyes as he asked the question Alec least expected in that kind of situation

– Do you still have the bow I made for you for our first anniversary? – shocked at such request, Alec stared at him intently, as if asking ‘Are you really asking that? Right now?’ with his eyebrows raised. – Trust me… - Magnus whispered. It was all young man needed to hear, as he raised to his feet, drawing out a stele. When he unglamoured his bow, he offered it to Magnus, curiosity filling hazel eyes.

The bow, along with the matching quiver and arrows, was made on special order and was truly a work of art. Firm charmed steel frame at the center, with limbs made of red wood with craved patterns, leather grip and a bowstring etched with gold, the bow was elegant and fatal at the same time. Taking the specially crafted weapon from his Nephilim, High Warlock said

– To answer your question, I want to show you something… Since you came into my life, you managed to crumble all the walls I’ve build around my heart for centuries. You did so with terrifying ease, with all your bluntness and shy rosy blush, protectiveness towards those you hold dear to your heart, justice and strength in dealing with problems, protecting everyone, no matter who they are, Nephilim, Downworlder or Mundane... – there was so much love in his eyes, that Alec was unable to look away as he listened to Magnus’s words feeling his cheeks burn with heat

-I thank all the Angels and Gods for gifting me with you, to make me alive once more, to love me enough to give your life without hesitation if needed… I still am not sure, what have I done to deserve you, but I don’t want to lose even a moment with you… - he stepped closer to his beautiful Nephilim, cupping his cheek - All of this I understood in first few months of being with you. When the one-year milestone was reached, I was already too far gone for you, so my gift to you, this bow, is very special… There is a treasure hidden in it, something that I value dearly. I put that item there as a lucky charm as well as a token of promise, something to give to you in the proper moment, when you’ll be ready to accept it…

 Ringed fingers moved to the central part of the weapon, stopping at the spot right under arrow rest and at the top of the grip. Released from Warlock’s fingers, blue sparks embraced the spot, revealing a hollow space beneath the leather of the grip. Looking inside, Alec breath caught in his throat.

There, in the opening, rested a ring, very old one. The thick band was platinum, with emeralds etched all round. In the center, there was a big gemstone, rich golden color with the greenish tinge to it at the change of lighting, and a vertical white ray of light cutting through it. Alec immediately recognized what stone it was – the cat’s eye gemstone. And its color, the shade was the exact replica of the pair of feline golden-green eyes Alec loved so much… The ring was indeed magnificent. Carefully, Magnus extracted the jewelry from the bow

-This is a 17th century cat’s eye curtesy ring. Rare at the time, it was named ‘the Desire of Kings’. It is believed to bring its bearer luck and protection, as well as health and long life. There was no more precious item that one could gift to their dear ones or beloved as a token of promise… - High Warlock looked Alec deep in the eyes, stating the last words and waiting for him to process the information. As it clicked in young archer’s mind, hazel eyes widened

 -Wait… are you…. Are y-you saying that for all this time I’ve been carrying a… an engagement ring with me, without knowing that you… y-you supposedly proposed…?! – Alec stuttered, amusement and shock fighting for the dominance in his eyes. Magnus smiled coyly

-Yes, sayangku (my dear) Alexander that indeed is what I’m saying… - Magnus looked Alec in the eyes once more, glamour falling and revealing the molten gold pools, shining bright with love and adoration – I knew that at the time it would’ve looked too rushed and you were not there yet, so… I decided to make a promise ‘To love and to protect, to care and to hold…’ and then, when the time comes, make it official… I guess that time has come…

-Is that a yes…? – Alec asked quietly, shock wearing down, and affectionate smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Who could resist that shy bluntness?! Not Magnus Bane for sure!

-Yes, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I will marry you – Magnus said keenly, feline eyes shining with tears of joy.

Barely believing that it is all real, Alec rushed to his fiancée, FIANCEE!, and scooped him in a bone crushing embrace, startling a yelp from older man. Returning the embrace as fiercely, Magnus laughed in delight. The room exploded with the loud applause and cheers, and younger man moved away just enough to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, filled with love, need, hope and promise. When they parted at the lack of air, both smiling goofily, Alec whispered

-I love you – he started peppering Magnus’s face with small kisses

-I love you too – Magnus said, chuckling at the PDA – Now, fiancée, I want my ring! – he said playfully and wiggled his fingers in demand.

The Head of the NY Institute chuckled at the impatience radiating from older man. Yeah, you don’t want to stand between the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his jewels! He slid the Lightwood ring onto impeccably manicured left ring finger, planting a kiss on the hand. Magnus did the same with the cat’s eye ring, smiling blindingly at him. They shared another long loving kiss after exchange, before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat

-Hey! Stop devouring each other for a second and give us a chance to congratulate you properly! – Jace exclaimed

-This is soooo sweet! – Clary and Isabel all but squealed and bounced in excitement

-I am planning your wedding, and no, that’s not negotiable, big brother! – teary eyed Izzy gathered them in hug, clearly with intent of suffocating them with her love and excitement

-As much as I love your brother, dear Isabel, he’s definitely not friends with party planning, no offence, manisku (my sweet) – he said, winking at Alec, younger man’s cheeks flooding with blush at the nickname – but I hope you will not deny me the chance of participating in planning my wedding? – he displayed the cutest and most irresistible puppy dog eyes at Izzy, earning a kiss on the cheek form her

-Of course you’ll be my partner in crime here, favorite brother-in-law! – she winked at him, wiggling her brows mischievously. It warmed Alec’s heart at how much his siblings got along with Magnus, how close they’ve become.

-Thank you, guapa (beautiful)! – Magnus kissed her forehead and turned to Clary, who were next in line.

-I’m so happy for you guys! – she squealed, hugging them as well

-Thank you biscuit! We appreciate that

-So, soon you’ll be a family man, all responsibility and stuff – Jace said, hugging him. Alec rolled his eyes at the statement

-I wonder, when will you do the same? – he whispered into his Parabatai’s ear. Jace released him from embrace and winked

-Soon, buddy. But first we need to survive your wedding, or Izzy might burst with excitement, and I don’t think the Institute will survive that! – they both laughed, sending glances towards Izzy, who was ranting excitedly to Clary, bouncing like a little girl in a candy shop. They were interrupted by their little brother colliding into Alec on full speed, hugging his legs tightly. Chuckling, the eldest sibling kneeled down to give his brother a proper hug

-Alec! – Max said, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck – Magnus makes you happy, right? Are you happy? – taken aback by such care from the youngest of Lightwoods, Alec held him closer

-Yes, he does, Maxie… I’m very happy with him – he whispered, his eyes tingling with unshed tears.

-Good, then I’m happy too! – Max said, turning to Magnus, who had an affectionate smile watching an interaction between the brothers. – I’m happy for you too, you are lucky to have Alec! He’s the best big brother in the world!

-I am lucky, indeed. Thank you dear Max. – Magnus’s smile widened when Max reached up to hug him, bowing down and giving the boy a tight embrace.

-Don’t hurt him, if you do, I will find you… - Max’s whisper made Magnus to admire young intelligent boy even more.

-I will never hurt him, I promise you, Maxwell… - the High Warlock of Brooklyn swore

-I believe you, Magnus – Max said approvingly, and let him go to give his mother, who was hugging Alec, a chance to congratulate Magnus.

-Congratulations, Magnus… I-I’m happy that Alec found someone to love and cherish him, take care of him… - mama Lightwood smiled at him warmly, but a little hesitantly. She looked at both Alec and Magnus and said - I truly am… I may had my prejudices in the past, but now I can see how terribly wrong and narrow minded I’ve been… how unfair and undeservedly harsh I’ve behaved towards you… I’m ashamed even to think of my actions, and there is nothing that I can do to right all the wrongs I’ve done… - receiving a reassuring smile from her son, she turned to Magnus, looking him in the eyes - But to see you standing by Alec’s side, being always there for him… it’s what any mother would wish for her child… So, I want to thank you, Magnus… Thank you for loving my boy – her voice cracked a bit in the end, eyes glistening with happy tears.

She made an unsure step towards the High Warlock, not sure if the hug will be welcomed, but she released a relieved sigh when, hesitantly, Magnus moved closer to embrace her. She held him close tightly, feeling his arms wrapping around her, returning the hug.

-Welcome to the family, Magnus… - she whispered, feeling older man’s grip tighten around her. Manus felt his heart missing several beats and the warmth spreading all over his body and soul. Who would’ve known, that an embrace from Maryse Lightwood would bring the long lost feeling of motherly care, support and protectiveness back to the High Warlock.

-Thank you Maryse… it really matters a lot to me and Alec… And thank you for gifting me with such a precious person to love… - breaking apart, she smiled at him and nodded. Giving both her sons, yes, Magnus was her son now, a smile and a hand squeeze, she let next pair of people in the queue to congratulate the pair. Catarina rushed to hug Alec, while Raphael did he same with Magnus.

-Alec! I’m so happy my oldest friend met you! You knitted back together the heart Camille carelessly tore all those years ago… you truly revived him, believe me, he had no life before you, but mere existence. So thank you, and take a good care of him, will you? He becomes grumpy and moody in his age! – Alec chuckled at healer’s words

-I surely will take care of grumpy old man! I know just the right secret, cure from all the grumpiness: The High Warlock of Brooklyn is such a cuddly adorable kitten! So I think I can manage! – Catarina laughed at his retort

-Oh, he is, isn’t he!

Magnus was surprised when Raphael approached him and encased him in a tight hug. The Brooklyn Vampire Clan Leader was not the PDA warm and fuzzy person at all, so it was an honor to receive such a gesture from Raphael Santiago.

\- Dios te bendiga, Papá. Estoy tan contento de que hayas encontrado tu felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado. Y Alec es un hombre decente, lo apruebo! (God bless you, Papa. I'm so glad you found your happiness after all you've been through. And Alec is a decent man, I approve!) – Magnus chuckled at young vampire’s words.

-Thank you, mi querido niño (my dear boy) – Magnus chuckled, patting Raphael’s back - Your approval means a lot to me. – Raphael smiled to him one last time, before switching with Catarina.

Cat embraced him tightly, tears glistening in her eyes, kissing his temple.

-I’m so happy for you my friend… You’ve come a long way to reach the happiness that you rightfully deserve… I’m so proud of you, Magnus… As he would’ve been – Magnus’s breath hitched and his eyes filled with tears at the mention of his oldest friend. He missed Ragnor so much. He wished that his grumpy little cabbage, dear friend and adviser, would’ve been here today, could’ve seen that Magnus finally was happy and loved, content and alive once more.

-Thank you, my darling Catarina…. I can almost see his sly smirk and hear his dry retort at how right he was and that I have to listen to his advice more than once in few centuries – Magnus chuckled tearfully

\- I know right! Be happy, my dear friend, be safe and savor every moment of this. But, if you hurt Alec in any way, I will kick your ass, Bane. The boy is precious. – Her stern gaze reminded him why you did not want to mess with Catarina Loss, the woman was truly frightening when she wanted to.

-I will do my best to take care of him, Cat, you can be sure of that – he gave the promise yet again, not the first time and certainly not the last time for today, kissing her on the cheek.

-Congratulations, Alec – Raphael said, shaking young archer’s hand

-Thank you, Raphael. – Alec answered, feeling there was more the Clan leader had to say

-You better take a proper care of Magnus, he falls hard and fast and gives his all to the people he cares about… don’t break his heart, he’s been through more pain and loss that any person, even immortal, should. If you do, be sure you won’t live to see another sunrise – Yeah, here it was, the shovel talk. Raphael looked really intimidating, even though he was shorter than Alec, the Head of the NYI felt towered by the man.

-I will try my best… - Alec promised, then added with unease in the voice and pain in the hazel eyes - till my last breath… - Raphael understood his message straight away and nodded. He knew that one day, Nephilim will pass and leave Magnus, but he also knew that Alec would fight with everything he has in his power to stay by Magnus’s side for as long as possible. He respected that determination and commitment he saw in the Head of the NYI.

-I know you will, Lightwood. – were his last words, before he moved to the group of their friends, standing by Isabel and joining the conversation.

Friends and families were greeting Magnus and Alec for quite long, the evening continuing with toasts, drinks, cheers and conversations. The pair held hands the whole time, exchanging loving affectionate glances, quietly whispered ‘I love you’s’ and chaste kisses.

-Ready to go home, future husband? – Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear, hugging him from the back and resting his chin on older man’s shoulder

-Home sounds perfect, hatiku (my heart) – Magnus caressed his cheek, turning his head to share a lingering kiss

\- Aku cinta kamu, Magnus Bane (I love you, Magnus Bane) – Alec whispered, making Magnus’s heart stutter. Turning in Alec’s embrace, Magnus cupped his face, love and tears shining in golden feline eyes

-Aku juga mencintaimu, Alexander Lightwood (I love you too, Alexander Lightwood) – he breathed out, kissing his fiancé, before nuzzling into the crook of young man’s neck, felling strong arms wrapping him in a protective cocoon, where nothing mattered besides two souls finding their home by each other’s side. 


End file.
